


Frustration

by knockoutmouse



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Canon Disabled Character, Dom!Fernald, Gags, Headcanon: Henchperson is autistic, Henchperson is called Rory, Light Bondage, Medical Kink, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sub!Rory, Teasing, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockoutmouse/pseuds/knockoutmouse
Summary: Set during The Hostile HospitalFernald has some very strong feelings about Rory's nurse uniform





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Rory uses she/her pronouns in this one, idk

Rory had been wearing _the dress_. She’d done it on purpose, Fernald was sure of it. All day, she’d been tormenting him, walking around casually in that nurse’s outfit, leaving him barely able to concentrate on anything else. No matter how he’d tried to distract himself, he kept slipping into daydreams of bending her over a hospital bed and--

And now was his chance. Olaf and Esme had retired for the night, the twins had gone off on their own after a series of cryptic remarks about finding the pharmacy, and Arturo had just disappeared down the darkened hallway. 

As soon as Arturo was out of sight, Fernald seized Rory around the waist and dragged her into the nearest empty room. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her roughly. 

“You goddamn _tease_ ,” he growled. “You know exactly what you’ve been doing to me, don’t you?”

For a moment, Rory’s expression was blank, then her mouth curled into a tiny, barely-there smirk. “What do you think?”

Fernald didn’t bother to think, only slammed her back against the wall again, kissing her brutally, biting hard at her lower lip, hard enough for her to give a gasp of surprise and pain and _desire_.

“Ow--fuck--

He leaned in close, nipped at her earlobe, and said dangerously. “Don’t toy with me.”

Her hands came to rest on his arms, fingers curling into the material of his sleeves--not pushing him away, but pulling him closer. Her breathing hitched, and he knew she was just as turned on as he was. 

He bit at her neck again, teeth grazing over her pulse point. “Tell me a color, sweetheart.”

“Oh god--green.”

With no other warning, he shoved her roughly to her knees. “Go on, then. Don’t waste my time.”

She made short work of removing his pants, and then--yes, her _mouth_. She was nothing if not enthusiastic. He thrust into her mouth, again pressing her back against the wall, no escape from him, and she-- _god_ , she was moaning around his cock like she wanted more, and looking up at him as if she were _grateful_ for it. 

His senses already heightened after fantasizing all day, Fernald now tried desperately to distract himself by focusing on anything other than what Rory was doing to him at that moment. As his gaze swept across the room, he spotted the gurney that had been left near the opposite wall. It had _restraints_ , he realized, and suddenly, this gave him an even better idea. 

Abruptly, he pulled away from Rory, dragged her to her feet, and lifted her onto the gurney. 

“What-- _oh_.”

As he tightened the first leather strap around her wrist, she seemed to catch on, and for a moment, looked absolutely delighted before composing herself. “What are you going to do to me?”

“I’m going to teach you a lesson,” said Fernald vaguely. He was more focused on securing her other wrist. Yes, that was better. He supposed he’d better commit to the premise now. “A lesson about being such a tease.”

She was breathing hard, flexing experimentally against the straps. “Mmm--no, let me go.”

It was obvious how much she was enjoying this, but since the bondage had been a spontaneous decision, he decided it couldn’t hurt to check in. 

“Color,” he demanded gruffly.

“Green.”

Good. As he’d thought. She pretended to struggle, although not very hard, as he strapped down each of her ankles. It was only when he stepped back to admire the whole picture, as it were, that he saw how astoundingly, visibly aroused she was at finding herself unable to escape--struggling ineffectually, testing the strength of her restraints. God, she was actually moaning already and he hadn’t even touched her. “Fuck--please--” 

And here he’d thought the dress had been too much. 

When Fernald lifted her skirt, she raised her hips in suggestion, and he pushed her back down, hard. “Someone’s forgetting who’s in charge here,” he snarled, and she shuddered. Before, he never could have imagined speaking to anyone this way, but she loved it--the more demeaning and threatening he became, the more it turned her on. 

He continued, “I think you need to learn a lesson about being sexually frustrated, after what you’ve been doing to me all day.”

Without warning, he tore open her stockings. His hooks were, perhaps unsurprisingly, quite effective for this task. He ran one hook over the crotch of her panties, already thoroughly wet. Naturally, he couldn’t feel it, but he could certainly observe her reaction, and that was nearly as good. 

“You’re wet already,” he said. “That didn’t take much.”

“All day,” she breathed, “--wanted you--all day.”

“Oh, have you, now?” Carefully, almost gently, he took hold of the waistband of her panties--and then violently ripped them away. 

Rory made a sound of helpless indignation. “I _liked_ those.”

“And I like tearing them off of you,” he said, and kissed her on the thigh, very high up.

“Oh god--okay, anything you want.”

Fernald leaned closer, exhaling lightly, letting her feel the sensation of his hot breath on her pussy. He was almost unbearably hard, hearing the sounds she was making when he hadn’t even _done_ anything to her yet. He let his tongue dart over her clit, and she gave a cry.

“Shh,” he warned. “Do you want to explain to the others how you ended up like this if they hear you? Want to come up with a reason for why you’re absolutely _soaking_ from being tied up and helpless like this?”

“ _Please_ \--”

He obliged, at least for a little while, licking delicately, teasing, and she thrashed hard enough that he actually was afraid someone might hear them. 

“Maybe we should take a little break so you can calm down,” he said in mock innocence.

“No no no, don’t stop, don’t--I need you--”

“All in good time, love.”

“Now,” she insisted.

Fernald grinned wickedly. “If you say so.”

As he climbed onto the gurney, he wondered momentarily whether it would hold the weight of two adults at once, but the moment that his cock was inside her, that question ceased to concern him. The whole thing could collapse to the floor--the entire hospital could burn to the ground right now, for all he cared. 

He knew he wouldn’t be able to last very long, but he didn’t care. Besides, he’d only intended to tease her further--she’d never been able to get off this way, though it could bring her very close.

Even though Rory could barely move, she had a kind of desperate, frenzied energy as he fucked her, thrusting against him, tensing beneath him--being way too loud. Fernald didn’t want them to _actually_ get caught, so he silenced her with a kiss. She kissed him back, and with one final thrust, he buried his cock deep inside her as he came. 

Afterwards, he hopped back down to the floor unconcernedly as her panting subsided to needy whimpers. 

“Oh god--oh please--” She strained against the straps holding her down, shifting her hips, trying without success to press her thighs together, to find some motion that would provide friction, anything.

“I think you can wait a while longer,” said Fernald. “After all, we have all night.” He didn’t intend to leave her like this for very long at all, but she didn’t need to know that. He just wanted to hear her plead and swear for a little while longer. 

“Shh,” he warned her again. Sudden inspiration struck a second time, and he snatched up the torn remnants of her panties and shoved them into her mouth despite her now-muffled protests.

Now he couldn’t understand a word she was saying, but she got the idea across perfectly well anyway--she was _begging_ for it, and he couldn’t resist any longer. He licked her slowly, the taste of his own fluids on her speaking to some primal instinct--knowing that she was _his_ , even though he’d reject that line of thinking under any conscious scrutiny.

Rory cried out when he reached her clit, and he really was glad that he’d gagged her. It was only a moment longer until she finished, thrashing and yelling until finally her body went limp and she lay there simply trying to catch her breath. 

Fernald quickly released her wrists, and she sat up as he unbuckled the straps securing her ankles. When he looked up, he found her surveying what was left of her panties, now in totally irreparable condition.

“I’ll buy you another pair, love.”

“You’d better,” she murmured, but her tone was playful.

He helped her down from the gurney, and she sank into his arms, warm and pliant and utterly relaxed. 

“That,” she told him, resting her head against his shoulder, “was exactly what I needed.”


End file.
